hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ainrand Leslie
Ainrand Leslie (アインランド・レスリー, Ainrando Resurī) is a mysterious entity said to have been an entrepreneur with unusual items. Many rumors revolve around Lesley and very little is known about him, some people even doubting his existence. Something is known by all, however, he is the owner of the infamous and elusive Leslie Camp (レスリーキャンプ, Resurī kyanpu). According to Wezel for those on the alliance of kings side, he is one of the Five Princes a group of undeads who were the No-Life King closest associates and is the only Prince whose whereabouts are unknown. More importantly, Leslie is the one behind the volunteer soldiers amnesia, using a drug made from a relic to erase their memory, and likely also take everything too modern they could have on them. Appearance Plot Level. 13 Heart, Open, A New Door Team Haruhiro and Kejiman stumble upon theLeslie CamLeslie Camp while on their escort mission, from what Merry says before the camp it's likely that one of the people resurrected before her know Leslie. In the camp, there according to Kejiman it seems like a number of the rumors surrounding the Camp turn out to be true. While in the camp they hear Hiyomu voice, who welcomes them in the camp and declares Leslie being her master but the team doesn't recognize her voice. The interior of the camp seems to confirm some of the rumor on Leslie as the whole camp seems to be a relic and contains a number of other relics and a door to Parano. Level. 14 Parano-mania He isn't named but as Hiyomu calls him master, the man appearing in the last chapter of Parano-mania likely is Leslie. He "captures" team Haruhiro, team Io, Alice, and Reon, he chose to release most of them after erasing their memories in a situation similar to the beginning of the series but keeps 2 people for other use. Abilities As one of the Five Princes, he should have the ability to create undead, something only the princes and the No-Life King can do. He is known to possess a wide array of relics, which we know for sure include: *A memory-erasing drug-making relic which he uses to erase volunteer soldiers' memories. *A keyring of nine keys which seems to work as one-time use universal keys which once use turn into black mist. *The whole Leslie Camp also seems to be one big relic or at least under the effect of one as the space inside is impossibly vast and it's impossible to go back by the door used to enter it. And if the Legends are to be trusted a ring which can call tempest. Quotes *''"Alright then; I will show you how to use the ring. The price for it, however, will be your new wife."'' Trivia *The name may be a reference to writer Ayn Rand. *There's a group calling themselves Lesliemaniacs which are looking for any clue to get to the camp. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gimgar Category:Leslie's faction